Monsters 3: Randall & Boo's Journey
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: it's been years since Sulley last visited Boo...and it is possible there is a Reason behind it that might have something to do with the CDA. and not only that but Randall is back and he is determined to get home but when he does get back home he isn't coming back alone that's for sure...[Sorry the Summary isn't perfect..]


**Credit for Monsters Inc Goes to Pixar & Disney.**

**I wanted to try a story where if there was a Monsters inc 3...**

**it would have Randall and Boo [who goes by Mary Now..] would some how end up back in the Monster World and plus I want to have this story have Randall and Mary Bond in a form of a Friendship and look past what happen between them in the past.**

**and I'm thinking maybe I should have someone help Co-Write with some of my stories on here but I haven't ask anyone yet but if I do maybe it will help a little though...**

**well I guess I could worry about that later...**

**any way I hope you like this chapter and I don't know when I will post the next chapter or when I will get around to writing the next chapter but I hope you enjoy this...**

**so enjoy...**

* * *

it was in 2001 when Mary first enter the Monster World and met Sulley and Mike and was given the nickname Boo.

and even after Mary was send back to her world and it was few weeks and one month later that Sulley came back to see her again and after that he came to see her a lot but after a while when she turn 5 years old in 2004 he just stop coming...

days went by and still no 'Kitty' as she called him when she met him when she was very little and then weeks then months and then years went by and still no Sulley...

it had turn 2009 and still no Sulley...and the now 10 year old Mary was giving up ever seeing Sulley again after that...

Mary and her Family Moved away and she couldn't help but be happy about the move cause it meant getting away from that door and no longer having to wait for Kitty forever...

The Year was now 2013 and Mary was now 14 years old now and she was reading a comic while sitting on her bed and then while reading a comic she started to remember how silly she acted waiting for the one she called 'Kitty'...

she huffs at this and shakes her head as she was looking from her comic to a old drawing she did of 'Kitty' when she was no more than 5 years old and that was in the same Year he stop visiting her...

"Stupid Sullivan..."Mary said as she storms off her bed and stomps over to the old drawing she did...it was going to be a gift for him too...she had got a little better at drawing and she was going to show it to him and even give it to him when he would visit her...but did he?  
no he did not! it's like she didn't matter to him anymore she rips the drawing and throws the pieces in a trash can that was in her room and then she slams face first to her bed and screams into her pillow about 'Stupid Stupid Kitty! No Not Kitty! Stupid Sullivan!'

she was growing tired of calling Sullivan Kitty...she was growing tired of calling him that cause there was no point in calling someone that when they didn't seem to care about you anymore and that is what it felt to her...

"I Hate Sullivan for not coming to see me more...he could of at least told me he was going to run late by slipping a note through my door or that he would have to make are visits short or he wouldn't be able to visit me for a few months...but did he? no he did not! he might make a excuse saying his work kept him busy and if he came to my door well wont he be surprise to find out I'm not there..."Mary said as she sit up on the bed and hug the pillow to her and was glaring at the wall...

"I Really Do Hate You Sullivan..."she said with bitter tears running down her face.

"Join the club..."a voice said that spook her and cause her to fall out of her bed and on to the floor.

"What The?! Who's There?! Show Yourself!"Mary said and just then Randall appeared out of no where he had camouflaged himself in her purple paint wall that all so had pink broken hearts all over it.

"Hey There 'Boo' Did ya Miss me?"Randall ask in a smug way to which Mary recovered from her shock and fear to being very angry at Randall.

"First of all no I didn't miss you...and second of all Don't EVER Call Me Boo! I Hate That Nickname! it reminds me too much of him!"Mary said to Randall who raises a eyebrow or where his eyebrow would be.  
she took a seat back down on her bed and was now looking down..."your really angry at him that much huh?"he says as he goes over to her to which she doesn't even bother to move from her spot.

"let me guess...Sullivan he didn't remember your birthday or something?"Randall asks Mary who shakes her head no.

"No...he didn't forget my birthday but it might as well be that...he stop coming to visit me...it felt like he stop caring about me, like I didn't matter anymore to him...I felt like I lost my best friend..."Mary said to which Randall couldn't help but feel sorry for her cause he knew what it was like to loose your best friend...Mike was his first best friend but the next thing he knew it they both just grew a part and Mike started to call Sullivan his Best Friend...it still hurt Randall to this day even if the first part of the memories made him a little happy but not so much that he wanted to smile of course...the memories of him and Mike not being as close as they were before kinda made him feel awful and all so he started to hate Mike too after he met up with him again at Monsters Inc...  
he thought he could just catch up with Mike like old times and maybe tell him how sorry he was about before back when they went to Monsters University together...but Mike just didn't even take notice of him at first but that didn't stop Randall from trying a second time but when Mike does notice him you know what he said?

'Oh Hey Your Boggs Right? Nice to Meet ya I'm Mike...' it was like there days in MU never happen!

and when he over heard Mike and Sullivan talking about him Mike told Sullivan he was only pretending not to know Randall cause he really didn't want him to trick him about being his friend again.

Randall growls at that memory...Randall wasn't pretending to like Mike during there days in MU...and because of what Mike said back there, Randall couldn't help but hate Mike too.

"look kid I know how it feels to loose a friend...Mike was my friend back when we first met but over time we kinda...drifted apart...  
Sad I admit and I wont blame ya if you don't believe me but believe when I tell you this...I know how it feels to loose a friend..."Randall said to Mary who look up at him from where she was sitting.

they might of not had the greats first impressions of each other in the past like with Randall scaring her when she was little and all so the whole getting him banished and her hitting him senseless but other than that it seem to be all in the past right now cause now they seem to share something...they both been hurt by friends they cared most about...

with Randall it was Mike...

and for Mary it was Sullivan...

there was along silence until there was a knock on the door to Mary's room and when Randall heard this he quickly camouflages himself to blend better.

the door open up and it was Mary's Mother Mrs Gibbsworth.  
"Mary Sweetie Mrs Green wants to know if your still babysitting for them tonight?"Mary's Mother asks to which Mary nods her head before answering "Yes" and with that said and done Mary's Mother left the room and shut the door behind her and that gave Randall a chance to come out of camouflage and look to Mary "So You Babysitting?"he asks her to which she shrugs at this while replying  
"Yeah and it's no big deal honestly I mean I don't mind babysitting and it beats waiting for 'Kitty' for the rest of my life..."Mary said to Randall who tilts his head curiously and then got a idea he would follow Mary to this house under camouflage of course and wait for the door to his world to open and he will sneak back to his world and get Sullivan back for what he did to him...

but then there was one problem...Mary might not want to have Sullivan get hurt as much as she was displeased by him that he never visited her anymore it can be said that she would never want anything bad to happen to him to which that could be a problem for Randall...  
he was brought out of his thoughts when Mary spoke "You Know you Can Leave anytime you want ya know..."Mary said to him to which Randall smirks nervously and rubs the back of his head "Oh of Course! I guess I should Go right now! and Since you No Longer like Sullivan I guess I have no need to get revenge on you so I guess I will see ya never Kid...Oh Before I go out this door I will use my camouflage for you know so your parents wont see me you know so they wont scream in panic even though it would be nice I really have to go so bye!"Randall said as he open the door and all so went into his camouflage so he couldn't be seen and when he did he shut the door but he never did leave the room.

Mary sighs with relief that the Lizard Monster was now gone and she wouldn't have to deal with him anymore...  
she had enough of dealing with monsters from the past and she certainly didn't want to have anything more to do with them...

especially those like Randall...

Mary thought she might as well get ready to go over to The Green House so she went to her door and open it and went out the door not knowing that Randall was still there and was now following her and after she was out of her bedroom door she shut it behind her and went down the hall then down the stairs and went past the living room and then out the door with Randall still right behind following her each step and leading him to The House that could help him get back home to his world...

"just wait Sullivan I'm coming back for you and payback is going to be so sweet."Randall thought with a wicked smile as he allows his camouflage to fall as you can see his wicked grin on his face before he places his camouflage back on so that no one will see him as he follows Mary to the front door of the house and Mary reaches to the door bell and press it.

*Buzz*

there was foot steps before someone came to the door and opens it...

to be continued...

**I Hope you like this chapter and again I don't know when I will make Chapter 2 but I think I will try to make it as long as maybe a Movie is if it would be possible...**

**any way maybe if I am lucky maybe someday they will make a Monsters inc 3 that shows Randall's view while he stays in the Human World and runs into a Older Boo and they both slowly becomes friends.**

**though I don't really know the chances of them making a Monsters Inc 3...**

**anyway Please Don't Forget to Read & Review. :)**


End file.
